i'm a what now?
by BuffyMelodyFangirl96
Summary: Haddie, Leigh, and Al are normal mundane besties in need of a roommate...what happens when jack, a not so normal shadowhunter, moves in? complete and utter chaos insues in this tale set in 2016 of lost shadowhunters.


**Chapter 1- new roomie**

i loved these days just sitting in my room reading fanfiction and listening to music. LeighAnne and Allen were at school testing. Finals week is always hectic around here, but thankfully this is the last year for all of us and we can get jobs. Also, today is the day we get a new roommate so we don't have to use our whole checks for bills. I hope this guy isn't a weirdo... but he's the first one to answer our ad, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Now time for a snack. I head into the kitchen and go straight for the candy cabinet. My shelf is empty and LeighAnne of course doesn't have any good candy... and Allen will kill me if I take some of his. So, I go get my shoes on and check to see if we need any groceries. I grab the list off the fridge and my keys and walk to the door. I open the door to see this guy with his fist raised about to knock on the door.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Oh.. hi. Um... I'm Jackson... Jackson Lovelace."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Haddassah River... we spoke on the phone."

"Oh! Great.. um.. Is there like an interview or something?"

"Actually I was about to go to the store would you mind coming with me?"

"I guess I-"

"Great!"

I lock and close the door and head to my car.

"So, are you in school or just needing a place to live?" I ask him.

"I actually just finished my last test ever a few minutes ago," he says getting into the car.

"Oh, cool! LeighAnne and Allen, my other roommates, are testing right now."

"Cool, what are they testing for?"

"Well, Allen is finishing his last test for game programming and LeighAnne is doing her last test for teaching."

"Cool, are you in college or-"

"Actually, i just finished my state boards for cosmotology yesterday."

"Awesome...ummm...whats that?"

i burst out laughing "its hair, makeup, and nails basically"

"ooohhh!"

"yea"

After i park we get out and head into the store. i grab a basket and start walking around the store getting milk, eggs, soda, and bread then head for the candy aisle.

"so, what were you going to school for?" i ask Jackson, looking at the candy.

"Ancient history, i really love it but my family thinks its stupid, they cant understand why i would wanna learn about and research greeks and romans." he states wryly.

"they are the ones who are stupid, i love that kind of stuff. maybe theyre just jealous that you are super smart and dont know how to deal." i say grabbing some bags of chocolate

"maybe." he laughs

"okay, time to check out"

"okay, lets go"

we head to the check out line and put the stuff on the counter. 'maybe hes not so bad after all, and hes really cute so i dont mind him living there but i have to get LeighAnne and Allen's approval first.

* * *

we pull up to the house and see LeighAnne and Allens car, but also see a huge red truck sitting in front of the house.

"shizz, umm, grab the groceries please i really need to get inside" i say as i park in the driveway

"okay..." he says

I jump out of the car and run up to the door hearing the shouting already.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE _WHORE!_ WHY CANT YOU JUST GIVE ME MY MONEY?!" i hear Richard scream

"Because it wasnt willed to you idiot.." i say as i walk in the door

Richard spins around to punch me but ends up on the ground somehow, thats when i notice Jackson on top of him

"I think you need to leave." Jackson says menacingly

"what are you gonna do about it?"

Jackson grabbed Richard by the shirt and dragged him out the door, to his truck, throwing him in the drivers seat and slamming the door before telling him never to come back here again.

"...umm...so i think he should be our new roomie" Allen states.

"glad you think so, guys this is Jackson Lovelace."

* * *

**okay sorry for the cliffhanger but i have to stop here cuz we are having a movie night and they dont want me typing during it lol sorry for any typos and that im writing this alone so ya...well...review please, but nothing super negative please **

**thanks!**


End file.
